<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black, Mourning by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858176">Black, Mourning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Dark, Dissociation, Grief/Mourning, Has Some Hope To It, Hopefully Dark Enough, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Shared Trauma, Sirius Black Lives, Survivor Guilt, Timeline What Timeline, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is in mourning. Severus is ready to see if he can be of assistance, despite everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black, Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts">notearchiver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This...is just how I could see this pairing going. I hope it fits the bill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus is gone,” Sirius says, and that very quickly explains everything. Why they are in the dungeon together, why Sirius seems like he’s drunk (he must be, drunk on alcohol or magic, whichever came first--or maybe both.) Dodging a sentient curtain was much simpler than dodging--well--all of that, losing Remus. </p><p>Maybe Sirius wasn’t in his right mind. Maybe though, maybe he was. Snape, for his part, was definitely more than a little bit dissociated looking at this person who had once been everything Snape didn’t want to be, a childhood nemesis, and seeing him breaking open inside. Still, there was something about it, the fact that they were both here, the fact that this was all happening now, that was convincing Snape he would do something. He would allow whatever was about to happen to happen.</p><p>They had always assumed differently of Snape, but there was literally nothing else the pair of them had left to lose. So if Sirius--</p><p>Sirius’ hand came past his robes and settled on Snape’s arm and Snape was shaking. Miserable full body shakes and he was close enough to a  flashback that he could feel the memories already crawling along his skin. </p><p>“Gone,” Sirius said.</p><p>“Do you want to--um-- do you want to wait?”</p><p>“If I wait you’ll never see me again.”</p><p>“That’s...unbearably ominous, Sirius.”</p><p>“I don’t know which way is up. But I need--”</p><p>Snape  could almost believe that he was being asked this.</p><p>Maybe in another moment he would.</p><p>In that next moment he was on his knees. Sirius’ robes were parting, and Snape was--</p><p>Snape was ready to touch another human being, is what it was, he was ready, and he was willing.</p><p>Even someone who had worked hard to make his life a living hell. He would. He wouldn’t abandon someone in their pain, even a tenth of the pain he’d felt through the years.</p><p>He let Sirius lean into him, gripping his shoulders as Snape got to work. He would do this--dissociated or not--he knew what was happening, and why. He let the needy and desperate and broken sounds Sirius was making fall around them, and if, when Sirius came, he had provided even the tiniest moment of distraction--then it was worth surviving all this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>